


In Which Aaron Burr Regrets Everything

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angel Aaron Burr, Demon Alexander Hamilton, Gen, angels & demons AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: “I’m still not entirely sure how this happened,” Aaron complained.“Which part? The dying part? Or the heaven-and-hell and angels-and-demons part?” Alexander asked.“The part where I’m stuck with you for eternity,” Aaron said sourly, trying to nudge the poor sap they were caring for into paying off his credit card bills. The third honeymoon wasn’t going to be worth the ding to his credit score, no matter how much Alexander waxed poetic about beaches and bathing suits.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	In Which Aaron Burr Regrets Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 4, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/625557576584708096/au-gust-4-angels-demons-au)

“I’m still not entirely sure how this happened,” Aaron complained.

It was an old argument. Most people would have ignored him. Alexander was not most people.

“Which part? The dying part? Or the heaven-and-hell and angels-and-demons part?” Given the option of talking to Aaron or keeping their human charge from being fiscally responsible, Alexander seemed to prefer Aaron.

“The part where I’m stuck with you for eternity,” Aaron said sourly, trying to nudge the poor sap they were caring for into paying off his credit card bills. The third honeymoon wasn’t going to be worth the ding to his credit score, no matter how much Alexander waxed poetic about beaches and bathing suits.

Alexander waved him off. “I’m a delight,” he informed Aaron. “Really, you could have been stuck with–-” he shuddered “–- _Jefferson_.”

Aaron took a moment to reflect that Alexander was quite correct that there was a fate worse than death or spending eternity in moral opposition to Alexander Hamilton. “But still,” he soldiered on, “there must be something I could have done to avoid having to deal with you forever.”

Alexander snorted, and their human decided that a new flatscreen TV was more his style and the interest rate on his card wasn’t _that_ high. “After you _shot_ me, I’m as surprised as you are that you ended up with the halo end of the deal.”

Aaron huffed. “Need I remind you, _again_ , that you cheated on your wife and alienated pretty much everyone you ever met?”

“At least I had enough personality to alienate them,” Alexander shot back.

Aaron scowled and gave up the credit card payment as a lost battle. “If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times. Long-term decisions can only be properly made once all the facts have been discerned.”

As Alexander began listing off all the ways in which Aaron was decidedly incorrect, the man whose shoulders they were perched on started wondering if maybe a new DVD player would be nice to go with his new TV. He could splurge a little.

Maybe a new cable package.


End file.
